


Too Much

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, sparrowshipping, trashbagshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki Shun remembers the first night he spent with Yuuto.  He warns Yuuya that their relationship with each other may attract Reiji's attention.  Yuuya begins to feel threatened by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't understand this website, so I apologize if anything is out of order.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.  
> I feel like, the whole series really goes down from here. I have way too many horrible things in mind.  
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

Yuuto, Shun missed him.  He felt guilty for feeling such a way.  He had used the boy too much; he shouldn’t be allowed to miss him.  He loved Yuuto, but he didn’t want to be more than friends. Some part of him felt like his best friend deserved more than him.  Yuuto deserved someone that could love him the way that he wanted.  

           He felt sick to his stomach when he thought about Yuuya.  The boy was so bright and full of life.  He just used him so he could at least feel something.  He wanted to stop, he tried to stop.  Yuuya wouldn’t let him; the boy always found his way into Shun’s arms again.

           Holding Yuuya in his arms felt so nice. He felt safe with him.  Yuuya had a genuine heart that soothed the tired, aching beats of his own.  Holding him this close made it easier to breath. He felt human again.

           He still thought of Yuuto.  

 

           He could still remember the day he had come home with nothing.  He had searched all day for his sister and he had nothing to show.  He had cracked, without Ruri to set him straight, he had lost it.

           He was somewhere between crying and laughing. He felt hopeless.  He felt so cold, down to his core.  The desperation to fix everything was setting in.  He could feel the desperation choking him, suffocating him until he felt like he couldn’t even scream.

           He was so angry.  He was angry at Academia for destroying his home and taking away everything and everyone he had.  He was angry at his parents.  Why did they leave him alone?  He had only been thirteen, he was far too young.  He couldn’t do this on his own, he couldn’t be a father to Ruri.  He failed her, he lost her.

           He hated himself.  He couldn’t do the one thing he had promised to do.  He promised Ruri that he would always protect her. Now she was gone and he couldn’t find her, he let her down.  He was angry at Yuuto, he was supposed to watch her, he was supposed to take care of her.

           Yuuto, the boy looked up at him now. His eyes widened when Shun had come in. It was clear on Shun’s face what a mess he was. He shook from all the words he couldn’t say.  He shook from how terrified he felt.  Yuuto could see that, Yuuto knew Shun was breaking.

           Shun watched as Yuuto began to unbutton his shirt. Shun watched, curious and hungry for Yuuto to continue.  He watched as Yuuto removed the rest of his clothing. The younger boy lay back on the small mattress they had made from whatever material they had been able to scavenge.

           Yuuto’s body looked so beautiful to him. Slender but strong. So tempting. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers over his skin and for a moment just forget everything. To just feel, to feel warm and safe in someone else’s arms.

           “Shun,” Yuuto called his name, his voice breathless from anticipation, “It’s okay, Shun. Come and touch me. Take out your frustrations and pour them all out on me,”

           Shun shook his head. Yuuto was his friend. He shouldn’t.

           “Take me, Shun. I want you to take me,”

           Shun tried to swallow. Yuuto pleaded for him to touch him. Shun hesitated, trying to control the urge to join Yuuto.  

           The temptation was too much.

           Yuuto kissed him, tracing the shape of Shun’s lips with his tongue. He ran his hand down Shun’s back.  Shun shivered, new found excitement running through his body. Yuuto continued to run his hands over Shun’s body, removing his clothes as if they were melting off.

           He called out Shun’s name, encouraging the older boy to let go and enjoy himself.  He would make small noises every time Shun moved.  Shun could feel heat building up inside of him, consuming everything until pleasure was all he felt.

           The whole experience was messy and at times it hurt.  Neither of them knew what they were doing.  This was all new to them.  Despite all that, it had felt so good.  When it was over and they collapsed into each other’s arms.  Shun felt regret dripping like acid into his worn veins.

           He shouldn’t have done that.  He couldn’t even look at Yuuto now.  He felt dirty, he had just used the boy for his body. He didn’t love Yuuto the way the boy wished he did.  He knew the act only encouraged Yuuto to believe that Shun could eventually be more than a friend. For Shun, it wasn’t love, it was just a way to feel a little alive for once.

           Yuuto. Shun knew he should have stopped there, but he couldn’t bring himself too.  Heartland had become a cold, desolate place.  Yuuto’s bed was always warm and Yuuto was always very generous. Shun went back for more and more.

           Holding Yuuya was different. Yuuya had a smile and a laugh that could light up the night sky. Even a heart as corrupted and tired as Shun’s was after all these years of war and running found warmth in the melody of his laughter and the curve of his lips.

           Shun let his fingertips trail their way down Yuuya’s waist until they found his hips. He let his mouth find Yuuya’s. He kissed him until Yuuya pulled away to breathe.

           “Shun,” Yuuya murmured, encouraging the older boy to continue, “Shun,”

           The smaller boy looked so innocent and naive under him. His eyes were bright from anticipation. His breathing was uneven, the sound of his every breath filling the room. He leaned his head back as Shun kissed his collarbone.

           Yuuya was never quiet.  As much as Shun relished every noise that escaped the boy’s lips, he wished he would be a little quieter.  He kissed the boy’s lips again, whispering against them for him to tone it down a little.

           Yuuya blushed, his face heating up from Shun’s comment, “Am I that loud?”

           Shun made a sound that was a close to a laugh as he could get.  He had forgotten how it felt to really laugh, “I don’t want Akaba to hear us,”

           Yuuya’s eyes widened, “Do you think he knows yet?”

           Shun shook his head, running his fingers through Yuuya’s hair, “If he doesn’t know now, he will soon,”

           Yuuya sighed, relaxing himself back into Shun’s embrace.  Shun’s arms curled around him tightly, holding him close.  It was only a moment later that Shun’s breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

           It was a strange feeling.  Shun always kept his guard up.  The older boy had built walls around himself to protect himself for so long that he began to lose sight of what it meant to trust again.  Yet, he trusted Yuuya.  He knew the boy wouldn’t hurt him or betray him.  

           Shun was always so warm. Being that close to him was bliss. As wrong as it was, nothing compared to the moments Yuuya spent in his embrace.

           Maybe it was sick and twisted. It wasn’t love. They used each other. That was it and that’s all it would be.

           It made Yuuya feel like a disappointment to his mother. She had always told him to wait for someone he loved. He felt like he let her down. Her last wish still rung in his ears.

           Oh Mom. She always knew what to say. She’d sit him down and feed him something to warm his stomach before she held him close and warmed his heart with her motherly wisdom. If she were here now she’d set him straight.

           Yuuya exhaled quietly. He felt the sleeping boy’s arms curl tighter around him. They should stop.  Shun was so worried of Reiji finding out about this small affair between them.  Yuuya wasn’t sure why Shun was so worried.  He could understand to a certain extent, but Shun’s reasoning behind it was unclear and the boy refused to tell him why he was so concerned.

           Yuuya sighed to himself and untangled himself from Shun. He stood up and stretched his muscles before getting dressed. He noticed that he had woken up Shun and the older boy was watching him quietly.

           “I should head back to my room,” Yuuya said.

           “Alright,” Shun sighed, “Be careful, I’m sure Akaba has eyes in the halls,”

           “I’ll be careful,” Yuuya promised.

           There was a part of him that wanted to lean in and kiss Shun one last time before they parted for the night.  He ignored the urge and left.

           The halls were dark, as they always were at this time of night.  Yuuya let his hand trail along the wall to help guide him back to his room.  His eyes adjusted slowly to the low lighting, he could begin to make out shapes scattered throughout the narrow hall.

           When he finally returned to the door of his room, he saw Dennis leaning against it.  He looked up as Yuuya came forward.

           “Yuuya,” he smiled cheerfully, “I came to your room but you weren’t here so I thought I would wait for you,”

           “Oh,” Yuuya murmured.  He felt uncomfortable standing here like this after he had just returned from Shun’s room.

           “Where were you?”

           “I was just taking a walk, I couldn’t sleep.  You know how it is,” Yuuya felt the need to lie. The unease in his stomach pressured him to keep his relationship with Shun in the dark.

           Dennis’ smile seemed to change, the friendliness of it fading into something darker, “Yuuya, we’re friends aren’t we?”

           Yuuya shuffled his feet uncomfortably, “Yes,” he said.   His tone wavered, unsure of the answer.

           “Stay away from Kurosaki,” Dennis warned, his tone resonating sinisterly.

           “What do you mean?” Yuuya asked, anxious now.

           Dennis laughed, unnerving Yuuya further, “Never mind the details, Yuuya.  He’s not one of us; you shouldn’t trust him so easily,”

           Yuuya tried to swallow, “Okay,”

           He watched as Dennis gave him another smile and went off down the hall to his own room.  Yuuya shifted his weight, the conversation leaving him feeling tensed.

           Had Dennis always been that way?  He hadn’t noticed before.  There was something sinister behind his words that didn’t sound like friendly advice.  There was also something about the way Dennis had looked at him.  His stare had left him feeling vulnerable, as if Dennis were looking at something he wanted to eat.

           Yuuya couldn’t sleep that night either.  The conversation with Dennis was hanging over his head.  Thoughts of Shun clouded his head, how long would this affair last?  Yuzu was still out there, he hadn’t found her yet.

           There was too much to worry about.


End file.
